Watch out!: enemigo en común
by Milou Mizui
Summary: Una dictadura azota gran parte del mundo, la cual Japón no está exento. Los miembros de the GazettE estarán envueltos en conflictos con el dictador, los cuales sólo Kumiko, la vecina de Ruki, y los profesores de ella podrán ayudarlos
1. Capítulo 1: El mundo que no queremos

Watch out!: Enemigo en común

Capítulo I

El mundo que no queremos

6 de la mañana en Tokyo. Un día que hace muchos años era ideal para salir a la calle a disfrutar o simplemente trabajar con un buen clima. Pero una dictadura azotaba en todo rincón del planeta. Todo comenzó con el conflicto estudiantil de Chile. Una poderosa Camila había logrado derrocar al gobierno de ese entonces, para luego dar cabida a una enorme bola de nieve que se generó en el mundo entero. Japón no era la excepción. El dictador Takahiro Yoshimura había tomado el control de la nación, transformándolo en el Imperio Popular de Japón.

Esta dictadura generaba mucha censura dentro de quienes poseían el don de la palabra en el mundo. Parte de aquellos: the GazettE. Como todas las mañanas, Ruki se levantó, se dio una ducha y después de arreglarse para ir al estudio, tuvo que ejecutar esa maldita rutina que se inició una vez que Yoshimura había ascendido: asomarse al balcón y usar su hermosa voz para entonar un himno que tanto odiaba. Después de entonar el himno, desde los balcones de los edificios se escuchaba al unísono:

-¡Qué viva nuestro líder!-

Una vez que las voces se callaron, Ruki salió del balcón y dio paso a su rutina diaria. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y saludó a su vecina, Kumiko, una joven estudiante de ciencias políticas de la Universidad de Tokyo. Él creía a pies juntos que ella podría ser quien derrocara al dictador presente, pero estaba esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara sus estudios en la universidad. Kumiko sonrió y le dijo:

-Te apuesto a que volverán a censurar tu canción.-

Ruki suspiró con un tono de resignación y respondió:

-Es lo que hay. Sólo quiero que mi banda siga en pie a pesar de este período duro.-

Y como siempre, él llevaba a Kumiko a la universidad. En el trayecto, ambos compartían sus ideas sobre la actual situación política de la nación. Ruki trataba de conducir sin fijar su mirada solamente en Kumiko. Una vez que llegó a la universidad, Kumiko abrió la puerta y agradeció a Ruki por llevarla hasta la casa de estudios. Ruki sonrió y ella se juntó con sus amigos. Él cerró la puerta y partió al estudio.

Al ingresar al estudio, él se sentó y Aoi revisó una vez más la letra de la canción. Temía que llegasen los del Departamento de Correcciones del Ministerio de Cultura a corregir los detalles que al líder le desagradaban. Ruki estaba confiado en que la letra sería del gusto del caballero, pero el sonido del timbre indicaba otra cosa. Kai abrió la puerta. Quienes llegaron eran los mismos señores del Departamento de Correcciones. Uno de ellos sacó una carpeta con la letra original y la corregida y dijo:

-Señores de the GazettE. El líder quiere que esta sea la última vez que le falten el respeto. Esa canción era una abominación para su persona.-

Reita quiso golpear a los funcionarios de gobierno, pero Uruha, con un masaje en la espalda, lo relajó. Kai sonrió y solo atinó a decir:

-No se preocupen, señores. Yo mismo me encargaré de revisar la letra antes de enviarla al ministerio.-

Los funcionarios se retiraron del estudio y Ruki sólo quiso explicar todo. Kai lo hizo callar y con profunda resignación, comentó:

-Lamentablemente tenemos que hacer canciones que no nos gustan para complacer a ese viejo de mierda.-

Kai dejó su botella de jugo en la mesa y volvió a la batería. Tenían que rehacer la canción a gusto del líder. Después de horas, nada pudieron conseguir. Era toda una tarde desperdiciada en complacer a un dictador que ni siquiera escucharía esa canción más de una vez. Al final del día, Aoi se quedó dormido frente a la consola. Ruki lo despertó y Aoi gritó:

-¡Resistencia!-

Sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas y él sólo sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse. Aoi se levantó de la silla y los cinco se fueron cada uno a su casa. Ya faltaba sólo una hora para el toque de queda típico que se hacían todos los días.

Ruki llegó al edificio y mientras buscaba la llave de su departamento, Kumiko llegó al suyo. Saludó a Ruki y le preguntó:

-¿Y adiviné?-

Por lo que Ruki sólo asintió. Kumiko lo abrazó y le susurró al oído derecho:

-¡Fuerza! Ya verás que todo esto pasará pronto-

Ruki encontró la llave e invitó a Kumiko a tomar té. Ella quería aceptar la invitación, pero sólo quedaba media hora para el toque de queda y el ejército se metía a los edificios a vigilar los pasillos. Además, Kumiko debía estudiar para una prueba. Ruki se despidió de ella y entró a su departamento. Una vez que tomó su taza de té, sintió un ruido extraño. Se asomó por la cerradura y vio que uno de sus vecinos estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por los soldados. Quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero sabía que en su intento podía ser fusilado en frente de los vecinos. Se fue a su habitación y decidió dormir.

A eso de las 4 de la madrugada, las sirenas de los vehículos policiales despertaron a Ruki en medio de un sueño que le costó conciliar. Con altavoces, la policía se dedicó a despertar a cada uno de los ciudadanos. Según parece, algo tenía que relatar el líder a su pueblo. Ruki llamó a Kumiko para despertarla y así no ser fusilada. Ella lo insultó al contestar el teléfono, pero al oír la melodía del himno, se levantó y colgó el teléfono. Todos encendieron sus televisores y escucharon el mensaje del líder. Él relató su más reciente sueño. Un sueño que, según creía el mismísimo Ruki, era más bien un escupitajo para la gente.

En los televisores se mostraba a un Yoshimura apasionado, quien relataba un sueño de un mundo en el cuál la clase alta se había exterminado para así dar cabida a un mundo lindo en el cuál el pueblo gobernaba la nación. En ese mundo imaginario, todos vestirían iguales para así no tener diferencias. Ruki no creía que eso fuera posible. Sabía perfectamente (a través de Kumiko, claro) que aquellos ideales terminaban por obsesionar a los dictadores con el poder y dejaban a la deriva a la gente. Una vez que terminó su discurso, Ruki apagó su televisor y se fue a dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2: Víctimas

Capítulo II

Víctimas

A la mañana siguiente, Ruki se levantó y volvió a repetir la misma rutina. El mismo himno cantado con la misma carencia de entusiasmo de siempre. Al salir de su departamento, Kumiko lo saludó rápidamente y corrió hasta el ascensor. Ruki rió y ella le gritó:

-¡Idiota, voy atrasada a mi prueba!-

Al tomar el ascensor, Ruki decidió ir a dejarla a la universidad. Era más rápido que irse en metro. Una vez que llegaron a la universidad, ella sólo se despidió de él y corrió hasta la sala. Allí, tomó su ubicación y comenzó la prueba. Al salir, ella llamó a Ruki. Al parecer, había olvidado su ensayo en el auto. Ruki, al colgar, vio una carpeta en su auto. La sacó y vio que el ensayo de Kumiko era un mensaje potente en contra de Yoshimura. El ensayo se titulaba "El país en que se nos arruinaron los sueños". Ruki se sentó a leer y el resto de la banda pidieron que lo leyera en voz alta. Los chicos hicieron un medio círculo alrededor de Ruki y él relató:

"¿Qué significa vivir en este mundo antes? Significaba caminar por las calles sin tener que ver al ejército popular en cada esquina. Significaba respirar ese aire que transmitía paz y personas felices expresándose de modo que a veces nos miraban feo, pero sólo se limitaba a miradas y desprecio. Hoy en día, significa más que un desprecio. Hoy en día vemos a todo el ejército desplegado por las calles. Además, el derecho a expresarse ya se coarta cuando una metralleta se asoma en tu sien. ¿Es eso lo que queremos?"

Una llamada interrumpió su lectura. Era Kumiko, quien pedía de manera histérica su ensayo. Kai comenzó a reír y le dijo a Ruki:

-Ve a dejarle el ensayo mejor, o si no, no será el ejército que te va a fusilar, sino que será ella-

Ruki cerró la carpeta y corrió para entregar el ensayo. En la universidad, Ruki entregó el ensayo a Kumiko y ella agradeció el favor con un beso en la mejilla. Ella corrió a la sala para entregarlo y mientras Ruki la veía desaparecer de su vista, suspiró y dijo:

-Ella es tan hermosa. Sólo que no merece a un bufón como yo.-

Partió al estudio y allí se dio cuenta que Aoi estaba rapado. Gritó del susto y Aoi le explicó todo. Al parecer, su color de pelo molestaba al líder y el mismo ordenó al ejército popular raparlo para deshacerse de tan desagradable color. Ruki no evitó abrazarlo y Aoi mencionó:

-Además, dejaron una notificación amenazándonos que si no cambiábamos, nos íbamos a comer tierra.-

Ruki se asustó y Kai comentó:

-No sé qué hacer. Ese viejo me tiene enfermo.-

Ruki suspiró y Reita le dio un masaje para que se relajara. De paso, Uruha le proporcionó un poco de agua de hierbas y Aoi comenzó a reír. Uruha usualmente ofrecía sake. De todos modos era lo único que había, ya que el sake fue confiscado del estudio. Aoi se levantó y al mirarse al espejo, dijo:

-Vean el vaso medio lleno. Por lo menos mi pelo crecerá hermoso.-

Todos comenzaron a reírse y decidieron marcharse a casa de Ruki para mostrarle a Kumiko lo ocurrido. Al llegar a casa de Ruki, los chicos cubrieron la cabeza de Aoi con un sombrero y Ruki tocó la puerta de Kumiko. Ella salió y él la tiró del brazo hasta su departamento. Cerró la puerta y sólo comentó que algo había ocurrido en el estudio. Ella no lograba comprender a qué se refería su vecino y Kai descubrió la cabeza de Aoi. Ella, al verlo rapado, se asombró y Aoi contó:

-Fueron los del ejército por órdenes de esa sanguijuela. Le molestaba el color y me raparon.-

Kumiko le tomó fotografías, pidió prestado el computador a Ruki y envió las fotografías a su profesora de ética, la joven analista política Satomi Kudo. El nombre real de la profesora era más bien Terabithia Simmons, quien era oriunda de Escocia. Una vez que recibió las imágenes, Terabithia llamó a Kumiko para ir a su departamento y analizar lo sucedido. Kumiko colgó y dijo:

-Viene mi profesora.-

Aoi estaba asustado. No sabía cómo sería la profesora de Kumiko. El miedo estuvo hasta que abrió la puerta. Estaba parada frente a ella una joven pelirroja de ojos cafés, quien vestía un traje de dos piezas negro, con una blusa blanca y un pañuelo en su cuello. Aoi suspiró, pero ella lo interrumpió:

-Disculpe, pero estoy buscando a Kumiko Satou…-

-¡Profesora!- gritó Kumiko. El mundo se cayó frente a los ojos de Aoi. Ella era la mencionada Terabithia. Aoi la saludó y Ruki, al ver la profesora, le preguntó a Kumiko:

-¿Cómo puedes tener una profesora tan joven?-

-la señorita Temari tiene la misma edad que Aoi, solo que ha viajado por el mundo haciendo post grados. Tiene un doctorado en Harvard.- contestó Kumiko. Aoi se sentó y Terabithia analizó todo lo sucedido. Al revisar la cabeza de Aoi, notó que le dejaron una pequeña marca en ella. Pidió la cámara a Kumiko y fotografió la marca. Era el símbolo del partido popular. Aoi, al ver la fotografía, quedó impactado. Había sido marcado como si fuese ganado, pero de un modo menos doloroso. Terabithia siguió viendo la marca y Aoi le dijo:

-ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, ni tu edad…-

-Para que sepas, mi nombre real es Terabithia y tengo tu misma edad. Ahora, cierra la boca, que esto es importante para mi.-

Aoi guardó silencio. Terabithia siguió examinando la marca dejada por el partido. Mientras tanto, Aoi comenzó a jugar con el cubo rubik de Kumiko. La misma dueña del cubo comenzó a reír y lo desafió a armarlo. Aoi lo intentó durante 10 minutos, haciendo perder la paciencia de Terabithia, hasta que Kumiko arrebató el cubo de sus manos y lo armó en sólo 1 minuto. Los chicos quedaron impresionados y ella sólo dijo:

-Soy una perdedora. Debería armarlo en menos tiempo-

Terabithia comenzó a reír y comentó:

-Por algo es mi mejor estudiante.-

Terabithia tomó varias fotografías y liberó a Aoi de, lo que sería para él, su mayor tortura. No pudo resistir tanto tiempo inmóvil. Corrió hasta la cocina y sacó un poco de jugo del refrigerador. En ese instante, Terabithia envió las fotos a la escuela de ciencias políticas y sociales de la Universidad de Edimburgo, en donde ella estudió. Una vez que las envió, cerró su correo institucional y se acercó a Kumiko para comentar ciertos puntos de la investigación. Ambas coincidieron en que la dictadura ejercita por Yoshimura era más bien basada en la literatura, dejando en claro la inspiración Orwelliana de su régimen.

-Ese tipo ha leído mucho, y en vez de dejar la crítica que hace Orwell en su ideal, sólo sigue los patrones descritos en su mundo para hacerlos realidad en este país.- aclaró Kumiko y Ruki quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que ella había dicho. Uruha se acercó a él y Ruki susurró:

-Supongo que ahora te das cuenta el porqué la amo-

Uruha asintió y Terabithia le dijo a Kumiko:

-¡Vaya! Ahora veo que el profesor Suzuki alteró las calificaciones para hacerte quedar mal…-

-¡ouch! Los Suzuki siempre quedamos mal parados…- comentó Reita. Kumiko comenzó a reír y le preguntó:

-¿Acaso no eres pariente de Kenji Suzuki?-

Reita negó toda posibilidad de ser pariente del profesor Suzuki. Las chicas rieron y Terabithia comentó:

-Es imposible. Este chico se ve demasiado bueno como para ser pariente de la mano derecha de Yoshimura-

Reita se sentó y todos se dieron cuenta que había llegado la hora del toque de queda. Los militares se apostaron en el pasillo del piso y Ruki dijo:

-Estamos fritos. Nadie puede salir ahora. Prepararé todo para que duerman en el living.-

Kumiko iba a buscar algunas frazadas para dormir en el living, pero Ruki la detuvo y le susurró:

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que duermas con ellos. Dormirás conmigo.-

Unas horas más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir. Kumiko revisó algunos apuntes y después se acostó a dormir. Ruki le dio un masaje en la espalda y ella lo agradeció. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero Ruki no despegó su brazo de la cintura de Kumiko. Ella no hizo nada mas que dormir sonriente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hechos extraños

Capítulo III

Hechos extraños

Esa mañana, Ruki despertó gracias a un rayo de luz que provenía desde la ventana. Kumiko lo levantó rápido para ver algo en la televisión. Según parece, el dictador se quería dirigir a la nación. En el momento en que el canal transmitía el himno, todos debían salir a entonarlo. Una vez terminado, el dictador dio un anuncio importante para el pueblo. Habían canciones que salían de circulación en las emisoras del país. Los miembros de the GazettE habían celebrado por no haber sido mencionados de la lista, pero una segunda lista amargó toda celebración. La segunda lista constaba de los discos que salían del mercado. Ahí ellos salieron perjudicados. Todos sus discos, iban a salir de las tiendas. Sólo quedaría el próximo disco que ellos lanzarían. Kai, enfurecido, dijo:

-¡Viejo de mierda! El único disco que tendríamos en el mercado japonés sería esta bazofia lamebotas que estamos creando-

Kumiko lo calmó, pero una llamada hizo que su calma desapareciera. Al parecer, no sólo habían sacado los discos del aire, sino que también los confiscaron de las casas de cada fan y los quemaron en las calles. Kai reventó en ira. Ninguno de los miembros lo habían visto de esa forma. Terabithia lo calmó. Ella recibió una llamada por parte de sus alumnos y corrió junto con ellos a la facultad de la universidad. Allí, muchos fans de los grupos afectados se habían reunido. El auditórium estaba repleto de personas. Terabithia los calmó y Kumiko dijo:

-Chicos, sé que la situación es crítica. Nos quitaron nuestras vidas, nuestro pensamiento, nuestra forma de expresión, y aún peor en algunos casos, la identidad. Debemos detener todo esto, pero ahora. Debemos llevar a cabo un plan para derrocar a este viejo. No nos merecemos vivir en este mundo-

La ovación se hizo presente. Entre esa ovación se podía escuchar a la gente gritar "Kumiko". Ella sonrió y continuó con su plan. Primero que nada, debían ser discretos con cada paso que den. El dictador vigilaba cada rincón del país y se daría cuenta que conspiran en contra de él. Segundo, debían estar al tanto de la situación en las raíces de la actual dictadura. Un apuesto joven levantó la mano y ella le dijo a Ruki:

-¡Uy! Ese es Yuuto, mi compañero. Es tan hermoso…lo amo-

Ruki apretó sus mandíbulas y musitó:

-Ese tipo no tiene nada de especial…-

Hasta que ella cedió la palabra a Yuuto, quien opinó:

-Kumiko, querida, creo que debemos actuar ahora…-

-¡Hay que hacerlo con cautela, cerebro de alpiste!- gritó Ruki. Kumiko lo quedó mirando enojada y ella le dijo a Yuuto:

-Yuuto, mi niño, creo que en estos momentos debemos analizar bien los pasos a seguir. Fin de la discusión.-

La asamblea general había concluido. Kumiko aprovechó que el auditórium no estaba tan lleno de gente para regañar a Ruki por su actitud frente a la opinión de Yuuto. Ruki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se retiró por un instante y se fue al jardín de la facultad para ir a fumar. En eso, agachó su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Papá al parecer tenía razón. Kumiko es una chica demasiado inteligente como para meterse con un bufón como yo.-

En eso, vio a Kumiko discutir con Yuuto. Se acercó sigilosamente y se escondió tras un auto. En eso, escuchó a Kumiko decir:

-Yuuto, eso no es correcto. Dios, odio tu postura derechista. Quiero apartidistas en esta rebelión.-

-¿No lo entiendes, bombón? ¿Acaso quedarás satisfecha cuando más vidas se pierdan? Ese viejo de mierda se debe ir ya y atacaremos al amanecer…- respondió Yuuto, pero ella interrumpió gritando:

-¡Eres un idiota! Ruki tiene razón. En vez de cerebro tienes alpiste.-

Pero Yuuto la hizo callar con un beso. Ella cerró sus ojos y después de besar a Yuuto, le dijo:

-Te amo, Yuuto, pero ese beso no cambiará mi postura política.-

Ella soltó su mano y lanzó un beso a él. Ella se fue a la biblioteca con Terabithia y Aoi, mientras que Yuuto se fue a comer algo junto con sus compañeros. Ruki salió de su escondite llorando y Uruha lo notó. Pero una amenaza impidió que los dos siguieran hablando de Kumiko. Ella era Ayame, novia de Ruki, quien no soportaba verlo con Kumiko. Ella lo besó y preguntó por la razón de su llanto. Ruki no mencionó nada, pero ella lo abofeteó, gritando:

-¡Estás llorando por esa nerd de Kumiko!¡Déjala, ella no te ama y jamás lo hará! Eres un bufón para ella y eso lo sabes-

Él guardó silencio y se dirigió a la biblioteca con Uruha. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y Terabithia le explicó al profesor de desarrollo político de Japón, Takaomi Katsui sobre la marca dejada por el partido popular a Aoi en su cabeza. Takaomi tomó una lupa y observó la marca con extrema cautela. Retiró la lupa y le dijo a Aoi:

-Chico, estás en problemas. Si vuelves a infringir la ley impuesta por este sujeto te fusilarán. Esa marca indica que infringiste una ley importante o hiciste algo que a ese le disgustara.-

-Tenía el cabello azul- respondió Aoi y Takaomi, ante la respuesta del guitarrista, argumentó:

-¡He ahí la respuesta! Verás, el azul representa en parte el color de la derecha, el enemigo del partido popular. Cada quien que lleve azul en su cuerpo debe ser sancionado. Es por eso que la profesora Simmons debe llevar lentes de contacto cafés. Sus ojos son azules y ese color está prohibido.-

Aoi agachó su cabeza con total resignación y Kumiko recalcó la necesidad de derrocar al dictador. Ella ideó su primer plan: una manifestación pacífica. Convocó a los estudiantes a una asamblea urgente y expuso su idea. La manifestación consistía en salir a los balcones de las casas o departamentos y no entonar el himno. De inmediato aprovecharon los centros de copiado de la universidad para imprimir volantes y repartirlos. En la travesía de repartir los volantes a la gente, Ayame intentó hablar con Ruki, pero él no la dejó por estar ocupado repartiendo volantes. Ella se enojó y le gritó:

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de poner a Kumiko en primer lugar? Soy tu novia, ¿sabes? Merezco más amor y atención que ella…-

-¡Déjala! Además, estoy trabajando en pro del país, no de ella solamente- interrumpió Ruki. Ayame volteó y le dijo a él:

-De todos modos Kumiko no te ama. Ella está enamoradísima de Yuuto…-

Pero Ruki la hizo callar. Siguió repartiendo volantes, hasta que las sirenas del toque de queda comenzaron a sonar. Tomó a Kumiko en brazos y la llevó hasta su departamento. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón y ella se extrañó por la hora del toque de queda, el cual se realizó dos horas antes. El televisor se encendió de repente y el dictador se dirigió al país diciendo:

-Lamento adelantar el toque de queda, pero unos payasos han estado incitando al pueblo a rebelarse en contra de mi figura. Les advierto desde ya que seguiré sacando canciones y seguiré imponiendo esta igualdad de clases hasta que el mundo se acabe.-

El televisor se apagó de repente. Ambos quedaron callados y Ruki comentó:

-En verdad marcaron a Aoi-

Kumiko dio un mordisco a una manzana y respondió:

-Es evidente. El dictador mencionó lo de las canciones. Debemos hacer algo.-

Unas horas más tarde, Kumiko se acostó en la cama de Ruki y él volvió a dormir abrazado junto a ella. Esta vez, Kumiko retiró su brazo y siguió durmiendo. Se venía un día duro para los de la facultad y ella no podía pensar en engañar a Yuuto.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una campaña ha de comenzar

Capítulo IV

Una campaña ha de comenzar

Otra mañana más en el nefasto país. Esta vez, la manifestación se había llevado a cabo. Una vez que todos salieron a los balcones, nadie quiso entonar el himno del partido. La melodía del himno sonaba en todos los rincones, pero las voces no se escucharon. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Aoi, su teléfono sonó. Aoi contestó y la voz de esa persona hizo que él se paralizara.

-Excelente, Señor Shiroyama. Usted ha logrado solo un poco de lo que he logrado yo, pero si sigue incitando a la rebelión, se lo juro que lo fusilaremos.-

El dictador colgó. Aoi quedó congelado. Notó que había quedado marcado. Esa marca en su cabeza resultaba ser un G.P.S político. Aoi llamó a Terabithia para comunicarle lo sucedido, pero su llamada se colgó apenas mencionó lo de la marca. Terabithia colgó y de inmediato se comunicó con la facultad de medicina para examinar la marca. Los cinco miembros de the GazettE se reunieron en dicha facultad. Kumiko acompañó a Ruki y llevó su cámara. Una vez que entraron al pabellón, descubrieron a través de un scanner que la cabeza de Aoi había sido intervenida de manera silenciosa e indolora, implantando un chip G.P.S en su cabeza para seguir sus pasos y descubrirlo en algún acto en contra de las leyes impuestas por el dictador. Aoi no podía creerlo. Se sentó en la camilla y le dijo a los presentes:

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Por el bien de ustedes, pero me abstendré de participar. Nos descubrirán.-

Terabithia lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Tomaste una buena decisión, mi querido Yuu. –

Aoi no quiso soltar a Terabithia y Kumiko le dijo.

-No te hagas el lindo con mi profesora. Ella se casará en dos meses más.-

Aoi bajó su mirada y Terabithia, con sus manos en su cintura, exclamó:

-¡no estoy muerta, hombre!-

Kumiko quedó sorprendida. Terabithia se volteó y dijo:

-El hecho que me vaya a casar no asegura que mi matrimonio sea un éxito. Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana…-

Aoi la abrazó. Terabithia sonrió y ordenó a todos una asamblea urgente en el auditórium de la facultad de ciencias sociales. De inmediato ellos corrieron hasta la facultad. Quienes los siguieron fueron los estudiantes de la facultad de medicina.

En el auditórium, Yuuto abrazó a Kumiko y la besó frente a los ojos de Ruki. Él intentó ser fuerte. Uruha lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el escenario. Allí, Takaomi se dirigió hacia los rebeldes y mostró las fotografías de la cabeza de Aoi. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la marca y Takaomi recalcó que era un G.P.S. todos entraron en pánico y Kumiko les dijo:

-No sacamos nada con entrar en pánico. Miren, esto es lo que haremos. Tendremos otra manifestación. Esta vez será de este modo: en la mañana, desplegaremos una bandera negra en señal de protesta.-

Todos quedaron de acuerdo. Una vez finalizada la asamblea, Yuuto abrazó a Kumiko e insistió con atacar de inmediato al dictador. Ya se había coordinado con el frente libertad, un ejército paramilitar, para atacar la sede de Gobierno. Ruki lo detuvo y le gritó:

-¡Eres un idiota! Eso es apagar el fuego con gasolina-

Pero Yuuto se fue ignorando a Ruki. En eso, Kai se acercó a él y le comunicó que tenían que irse a las oficinas de PS Company de manera urgente. Él se despidió de Kumiko y se fue para allá. En la PSC, notaron que Tora de Alice Nine también había sido rapado. Aoi se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Eso es un G.P.S. el viejo ese te está controlando-

Tora quedó en shock. No podía creer que no era sólo una marca. Todos los artistas se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y la productora de la PSC les comunicó:

-Lamento informarles a todos que tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas. Se acaban los atuendos extravagantes, además, los peinados serán eliminados. Tendrán que raparse todos. –

Nadie quedó conforme con la medida. Los de la PSC argumentaron que recibieron una notificación por parte del gobierno que explicaba claramente que si no tomaban esas medidas, clausurarían PS Company. El pánico entró en ellos. Ruki los calmó y les dijo:

-Sigamos lo que nos dicen, pero dejemos en claro que no queremos esto. Debemos mostrar al mundo que tanto nos reprimen acá-

La ovación entre sus colegas se hizo presente. Kai se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Parece que has estado mucho tiempo con Kumiko-

Ruki sonrió. Después de la reunión, el resto pasaron a raparse las cabezas. Ruki, al salir de la sesión de peluquería, se dirigió a su departamento. Antes que empezara el toque de queda, se acercó al departamento de Kumiko y ella, al verlo rapado, se asustó. Ruki le contó lo sucedido y ella sacó de su armario una peluca especial que compró para él, reservando su uso para cuando eso pasara. Ella lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No dejes que esto baje tu lucha.-

Ruki agradeció y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se vieron banderas negras en todos los balcones. Ruki fotografió las banderas con su celular y contempló tal hermoso espectáculo, pero un disparo hizo que las banderas salieran de los balcones. El ejército había disparado en contra de un manifestante para atemorizar al resto. Ruki sacó su bandera y entró a su departamento. Reita llegó corriendo para asegurarse que no fue Ruki a quien dispararon. Al verlo en la puerta se relajó y entró al departamento. Ruki le dio té y ambos idearon planes para manifestaciones posteriores. En eso, Ruki sintió que Kumiko había salido de su departamento. Dejó a Reita en el comedor y salió a saludar a Kumiko, pero al verla con Yuuto, cerró la puerta.

En la tarde, Ruki salió a comprar con Kai y Aoi. Los tres notaron que en el aire se sentía el rastro de bombas lacrimógenas. Los ojos de los tres desprendieron lágrimas y abandonaron el centro inmediatamente. Los tres fueron al departamento de Ruki y Kumiko entró para contarles lo sucedido. Al parecer, Yuuto hizo caso omiso de las recomendaciones dadas y fue a atacar al dictador con el frente libertad. Fueron ellos quienes arrojaron bombas lacrimógenas, mientras que los militares dispararon contra los manifestantes.

De inmediato Terabithia comunicó que los alumnos de la facultad de ciencias sociales seguirían a Yuuto. Kumiko colgó y Aoi dijo:

-Ellos no saben lo que están haciendo.-

-¡Provocarán una guerra civil!- gritó Kai. Kumiko se sentó y con un tono más bien desgastado, dijo:

-Es lo que hay. Yuuto tiene razón. No sirvo para dirigir este movimiento.-

Ruki levantó su mentón y dijo:

-Mira, Kumiko, tú no eres una incompetente. Eres una mujer linda y por sobre todo inteligente. Si él no valora eso, es porque no te ama. Además, Yuuto te utilizó para reforzar su discurso. Ya verán que lo que tú proponías era lo mejor.-

Kumiko abrazó a Ruki y Kai murmuró a Aoi:

-Estos dos van a terminar casados…-

Aoi rió y los dejaron solos. El dulce momento lo arruinó la sirena, la cual anunciaba el toque de queda. Kumiko se despidió de Ruki y se fue a su departamento.


	5. Capítulo 5: El caos se hace presente

Capítulo V

El caos se hace presente

Ha pasado un mes desde que Yuuto decidió tomar las riendas de la rebelión. Terabithia, Takaomi y Kumiko se sentían incompetentes ante los actos propuestos por Yuuto. Por su parte, los miembros de the GazettE hicieron lo posible para difundir su palabra. Ya que no podían componer las canciones que quisieran ni siquiera vestir como ellos querían, decidieron hacer videos en protesta contra el régimen. Pero nadie esperaría que una guerra civil se desatara.

Cada día era una batalla campal en varias ciudades del país. Cada día los campesinos perdían sus tierras para ser entregadas como terrenos comunes. Las cosas cada día iban de mal en peor. El líder ya había ordenado a los hombres vestir con pantalones y camisas grises, mientras que las mujeres debían vestir vestidos rectos grises a 3 centímetros sobre la rodilla. Además, las mujeres debían usar una cola como peinado y aros de perla. Kumiko no estaba a favor de eso, ni menos los chicos. Para ellos, simplemente su libertad de expresión se cortó.

Una tarde de un dia miércoles, Ruki se encontró con Yuuto en la calle. Ruki lo detuvo y le dio a conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. Yuuto lo soltó y le dijo:

-Kumiko no hizo nada para derrocarlo. Yo si lo estoy haciendo y lograré matar a ese hijo de puta a como dé lugar-

-Eres un inútil. Provocaste una guerra civil. ¿No crees que es mucho?- preguntó Ruki y Yuuto lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Lo dejó con su nariz sangrando y un hematoma en su mejilla derecha. Ruki detuvo la hemorragia y gritó:

-¡Ya verás que tu plan fracasará!-

Reita corrió hacia Ruki y quiso saber lo que pasó. Ruki relató todo con detalle y Reita lo llevó hasta su departamento. Al entrar al edificio, notaron que había varios militares apuntando con su metralleta a un hombre cuyo vestuario era de color verde. Los militares no dudaron en disparar contra el hombre a vista y paciencia de sus hijos. Ruki los detuvo y gritó:

-¡Ustedes me dan vergüenza!-

Uno de los militares lo golpeó y apuntó con su metralleta, pero Reita ideó un plan. Advirtió sobre un supuesto chico con polera blanca y los militares salieron tras él. Reita tomó a Ruki y lo llevó hasta su departamento. Allí, Reita abofeteó a Ruki y le gritó:

-¡¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Casi te matan!-

-No es mi culpa que esos hijos de puta dispararan contra ese hombre frente a sus hijos- respondió Ruki. Tomó una botella de cerveza y mientras bebía, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido el país. Reita lo abrazó y dijo:

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto-

Kumiko golpeó la puerta y Reita, al abrir, notó la preocupación de Kumiko por Ruki. Ella corrió hasta él y lo acarició. Reita sonrió y quiso dejarlos solos, pero Kumiko recibió una llamada de Terabithia. Había otra asamblea.

Al llegar a la facultad, Kumiko tomó su posición en el escenario y se dirigió a sus compañeros, diciendo:

-Chicos, estos últimos días hemos vistos brutales batallas campales en las calles y para qué hablar de la represión militar. Este gobierno se ha salido de control y nuestro compañero Yuuto no ha sido capaz de llevar una buena campaña. Sugiero que cambiemos de plan al que llevábamos desde un principio. Recuerden que debemos ser cautos.-

Terabithia tomó el control del micrófono y preguntó:

-¿Quién está a favor de cambiar de líder a Kumiko Satou?-

Por lo que el 90% de los presentes levantó la mano. Kumiko sonrió y propuso llevar a cabo un plan de 30 días para derrocar al gobierno. Partió proponiendo un cacerolazo, ya que poco quedaba para comer y las tierras de las cuales se usaban para cultivar se cedieron a terrenos comunes para construir casas. Todos quedaron a favor y la asamblea se acabó por el día.

Kumiko salió del auditórium y una periodista de la BBC la entrevistó. Kumiko sonrió y Ruki le recomendó aceptar. Ella habló sobre las debilidades del gobierno y una posible solución. Cuando la periodista se fue, Ruki abrazó a Kumiko y le dijo:

-Te dije que eras inteligente.-

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y Yuuto, al verlos, los separó. Kumiko se alejó de él y gritó:

-¡Olvídalo! Estás más pendiente de tu plan para derrocar a ese imbécil que lleva al fracaso en vez de tomar en cuenta mis opiniones, payaso fascista.-

Kumiko tomó la mano de Ruki y Yuuto se enojó. Quien los vio fue Ayame, quien estaba celosa de Kumiko. No hallaba la forma de poder separar a Ruki de ella. Corrió y abrazó a Ruki, diciendo que era solamente de ella. Kumiko cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

-Eres una niña superficial. Ves que Ruki es parte de la vocería de nuestro movimiento y él sólo me está ayudando junto al resto de the GazettE. Madura ya-

Kumiko inmediatamente se fue donde Aoi. Ella vio que él se estaba intentando quitar el chip que tenía en su cabeza. Ella lo calmó y aconsejó no hacerlo. Uruha le hizo cosquillas y los dos siguieron jugando como niños. Kumiko se alejó de ambos y Kai quiso hablar con ella. Mientras ambos hablaban, el departamento de correcciones mandó personal a la facultad. Allí, los reunieron a los cinco y los pusieron contra la pared. Con un látigo, un soldado los iba azotando a cada uno. El argumento que tenían era otra canción provocativa en contra del líder. Ruki, mientras era torturado, sólo dijo:

-no queremos ser reprimidos…-

Pero en ese instante, piedras golpearon a los soldados. Fue idea de Takaomi y Terabithia que cada estudiante tomara una piedra y la arrojara a los soldados. Ellos se fueron y los estudiantes celebraron la huída de los soldados. Terabithia sonrió y Kai le dijo:

-Gracias, profesora, por salvarnos.-

Pero una estampida de gente entró a la universidad. Afuera de la facultad, una bomba había estallado. Uruha, al ver la situación, sospechó que fue Yuuto quien la arrojó en contra de los militares. Ellos fueron a esconderse, pero un militar tomó a Aoi arrestado y lo llevaron a un campo de concentración. Allí, removieron el chip de su cabeza y lo dejaron en el campo con los otros presos. Aoi vio el estado de la gente, en desnutrición y con heridas, y sintió temor.

Takaomi había rastreado su señal y mostró la ubicación de su última señal. Esa serviría para localizarlo. Esa noche, quebraron el toque de queda y fueron en su rescate. Terabithia, Takaomi y Kumiko se quedaron en una camioneta camuflada, mientras que los compañeros de banda de aoi decidieron ir en su búsqueda. Después de pasar una reja alta, los chicos entraron al campo de concentración. Lo encontraron en una jaula afuera del edificio central. Lo sacaron de allí y reemplazaron con un experimento genético de la universidad. Los cinco salieron del recinto, se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la facultad. Allí, se quedaron a dormir en la residencial del campus que habían dispuesto en caso de toque de queda. Terabithia abrazó a Aoi y le dijo:

-No te quiero perder más-

Aoi sonrió y se quedó dormido en los brazos de la docente. A la mañana siguiente, salieron al patio y entonaron el himno. Ese día era el cacerolazo, por lo que sacaron ollas a la calle y las golpearon con tal fuerza que se sintiera en todos los rincones. Kumiko sonrió y después del cacerolazo, ella decidió convocar a una nueva asamblea. Había que hacer más planes, ya que los que estaban impuestos no estaban dando resultados y sólo provocaba cierta


	6. Capítulo 6: Traición

Capítulo VI

Traición

Antes de una nueva asamblea, Ruki partió junto con Kai al supermercado a comprar. Entraron al recinto y ambos notaron que los estantes de cada pasillo se encontraban prácticamente vacíos. Sólo unos cuantos productos ocupaban espacio en dichos lugares. Kai se acercó a una cajera curioso de dicha situación y ella explicó que ha sido difícil abastecer el mercado. Estados Unidos ya no exportaba sus productos a los países en dictadura y que la producción nacional no alcanzaría para cubrir la alta demanda en el país. Kai, desilusionado, abandonó el supermercado y Ruki lo siguió. Kai tomó su teléfono y se comunico con Kumiko contando lo sucedido.

Sin comida y con las amenazas constantes de muerte recibidas, la situación se volvía peor. Ruki comenzó a fijarse en los edificios grises de Tokyo y se dio cuenta que en cada uno había una cámara vigilando las calles. Agarró una piedra y quiso arrojarla a una, pero Kai lo detuvo y dijo:

-Tiras una piedra hoy y mañana te tendremos que hacer un funeral a escondidas.-

Ruki dejó la piedra a un lado y ambos se fueron de vuelta a la facultad. Allí, Kumiko los recibió y Kai continuó comentando lo de la falta de alimentos. Quien los escuchó fue Shizuka, una gran fan de ellos y compañera de Kumiko, quien se desesperó por su familia. Su padre fue capturado por el ejército popular y su madre trabajaba a duras penas por un sueldo miserable para alimentar a sus hermanos y a ella. No sabía qué hacer. Su madre la llamó comunicando que no había nada para hacer en la cena. Kai, al verla, ingenió un buen plan. Invitó a la familia de Shizuka a comer con él. De todos modos, dijo tener suficiente comida para alimentarlos. Shizuka lo abrazó y Kumiko le dijo:

-Capaz que en unos días tengamos que implementar comedores comunes en la facultad.-

Kai sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con lo propuesto. Al iniciar la asamblea, Kumiko planteó a sus compañeros la actual situación de desabastecimiento. Kai levantó su mano y propuso la idea que Kumiko le contó. Ella sonrió y le susurró:

-Gracias, Kai.-

El 93% de los asistentes estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Reita levantó su mano y preguntó:

-¿Cómo lograremos implementarlos si el gobierno entrará a la facultad a cerrarlos?-

Con lo que desató una respuesta por parte de los asistentes, quienes a viva voz reclamaron una toma de la facultad. Kumiko sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Quiénes están a favor de una toma?-

Por lo que el 100% de los asistentes levantaron sus manos. Kumiko golpeó la mesa con un martillo cerrando la asamblea. Todos corrieron a tomar sillas, mesas y a ponerlas en las rejas de la facultad. Desprendieron lienzos en las rejas y Ruki ayudó a Kumiko a traer una tarima. Ella cubrió su cara con un pañuelo otorgado por Reita y mientras ella se preparaba, Ayame le tomó fotos. Harta de ver a Ruki junto con Kumiko, corrió al palacio de gobierno. Allí, solicitó una audiencia con Yoshimura, la cual fue concedida. Ingresó a su oficina y le comentó sobre la rebelión.

-Ayame querida, sé quien es rebelde incitador. Es Aoi…-

-Equivocado, señor. Es una mujer y su nombre es Kumiko Satou.- aclaró Ayame. Yoshimura quedó extrañado. No le calzaba en su mente que una joven incitara a tanta rebelión. Ayame entregó las fotos de Kumiko y Yoshimura pensó en un plan siniestro para ir de a poco capturando a su peor enemiga.

Esa noche, Kumiko se quedó en la toma junto con sus compañeros, algunos profesores y obviamente 4 de los miembros de the GazettE, ya que Kai hizo la cena en su casa para la familia de Shizuka. En medio del toque de queda, Terabithia salió a buscar un poco de manzanas para Aoi, pero alguien misterioso tapó su boca y la secuestró. Aoi estaba preocupado por ella y se quedó despierto por horas. No resistió y se quedó dormido sentado, esperando a que ella volviera.

A la mañana siguiente, Aoi salió de la facultad junto con Kumiko y Uruha para ir a comprar lo que podían de alimento, pero notaron que en la puerta había una mujer cubierta por una frazada manchada de sangre. Aoi descubrió a la mujer y vio una de las escenas más macabras en su vida. La cabeza de la mujer rodó por el suelo llegando a sus pies. Esa mujer era Terabithia. Aoi tomó su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo a llorar con la cabeza de ella en sus manos. Uruha y Kumiko no se recuperaban del shock. Ella tomó una nota engrapada en el brazo de Terabithia y la nota decía:

"Te tenemos identificada, Kumiko Satou. Tú serás la próxima víctima".

Ruki salió de la facultad y se encontró con tan macabro hecho. Ayudó a Uruha a llevar el cadáver de Terabithia al interior de la facultad, mientras que Aoi no soltó su cabeza. Kumiko lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Era la mejor profesora que tuve. Creo que debo entregarme. Quizás Ruki sea el siguiente. Ese tipo está jugando sucio conmigo-

Pero a Ruki no le calzó un detalle. ¿Cómo sabía Yoshimura que era Kumiko quien lideraba la rebelión, siendo que siempre culpaba a Aoi? Ayame apareció, lo abrazó y Ruki la empujó. La llevó hasta la sala A-11 y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-

Ayame comenzó a titubear y Ruki, al notar su reacción, dijo con un tono amenazante:

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé que fuiste tú quien delató a Kumiko ante ese hijo de puta. Definitivamente el amor que sentía por ti se fue por la alcantarilla.-

Ruki se marchó de la Sala y Ayame le gritó:

-¡Jamás me amaste! Me usaste para sacar celos a Kumiko. Siempre eres todo por ella. Me vengué, ¿y qué?-

Ruki la agarró y la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo. Kumiko entró a la sala, los separó y Ruki gritó:

-¡Fue esa perra quien te delató!-

Kumiko soltó a Ayame y la explusó de la facultad. Ella abrazó a Ruki y lo llevó hasta el bunker de la facultad, en donde estarían examinando el cadáver de Terabithia. Además del mensaje dejado en su brazo, el médico forense vio que dejaron la misma marca que la de la cabeza de Aoi en sus párpados. Aoi se levantó y dijo:

-No lo soporto más. Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre.-

Aoi abandonó el búnker y se sentó en una banca para llorar. No aguantó saber el modo en que pudo morir su amada. Ruki lo abrazó y los dos ayudaron a Shizuka a colgar un lienzo que decía: "Ha caído Terabithia. ¿Cuántos mas hay que esperar a que caigan para derrotar esta represión?".Aoi comenzó a llorar otra vez y Ruki lo llevó hasta la biblioteca.

Esa noche, Kumiko volvió a casa con Ruki. Él no dejó que ella se quedara sola en su departamento, así que la invitó al suyo a dormir. Kumiko lo abrazó y agradeció la invitación de Ruki. Una vez adentro, los dos cenaron juntos y una vez acabada la cena, Ruki tomó su mano y la abrazó. Ella no aguantó contener sus lágrimas y le susurró:

-Tengo miedo de morir.-

Ruki besó su frente y respondió:

-No morirás. Daré mi vida si fuese necesario para impedirlo.-

Kumiko agradeció su promesa, pero recalcó:

-Lo siento, pero si debo morir, tendré que aceptar a una metralleta en mi sien. Créeme que la lucha se hará más grande.-

Ruki la volvió a abrazar y ambos se acostaron en la misma cama. Ruki se quedó dormido, pero a Kumiko le costó conciliar el sueño. Encendió la lámpara del velador, tomó su cuaderno, un lápiz y escribió una carta para Yuuto, su novio. Al terminar de escribirla, la selló y se pudo quedar dormida.


	7. Capítulo 7: Prisioneros

Capítulo VII

Prisioneros

Un gran estruendo despertó a Ruki. Eran disparos que provenían de la calle. Se asomó por la ventana y contempló un panorama aún más macabro aún. Una fila de presos estaba apostada en la calle, mientras que militares disparaban a cada uno, dando muerte a ellos. Ruki cerró la cortina y escondió a Kumiko lo que más pudo. Tenía miedo que la sacaran de su casa y la mataran en frente de sus ojos. Una vez terminada la masacre, muchos ciudadanos salieron de sus casas con banderas negras y caminaron por las calles en una marcha espontánea. Los vecinos de Kumiko la pusieron en primera fila, mientras que Ruki tomó su mano y la acompañó. En la primera fila ella se encontró con Yuuto, soltó a Ruki y besó a su novio. Ruki se enfureció, pero se calmó y continuó la marcha. Mientras se acercaban al palacio, el resto de the GazettE se unieron a la marcha. Kai sostuvo un lienzo y Uruha gritó:

-¡No dejemos que nos atropellen!-

Pero en unos metros cerca del palacio, la policía lanzó gases lacrimógenos para dispersar a los manifestantes. Todos se pusieron mascarillas antigases y continuaron la marcha. Yoshimura, al ver que los manifestantes hacían todo su esfuerzo para estar en la marcha, envió a contingente policial y militar para disolver la marcha. En una pizarra exhibió fotografías de los miembros de the GazettE, Kumiko, Yuuto y Takaomi para arrestarlos. Junto a esas fotos estaba la de Terabithia, identificada como Satomi, con una gran x en su rostro en señal de haber sido aniquilada.

En medio de la marcha, la policía y el ejército intervinieron. Con una fuerza brutal reprimieron a los manifestantes. Agarraron a Aoi primero, seguido por Kai, Uruha, Takaomi, Reita, Yuuto, Kumiko y Ruki. Una vez que entraron al bus policial, Kai sacó su cabeza por la ventana y gritó a los manifestantes:

-¡Retirada!-

El resto de los manifestantes de inmediato corrieron a sus hogares, mientras que quienes fueron arrestados fueron enviados a distintos campos de concentración, excepto a the GazettE, Yuuto, Kumiko y Takaomi. Ellos fueron llevados al palacio de gobierno. Una vez bajados del bus, los condujeron hasta el salón del presidente. Para no rebelarse, los militares introdujeron en ellos unos chips que enviaban impulsos eléctricos al cuerpo cada vez que intentaban hacerlo. Al llegar al salón, los militares hicieron que ellos se arrodillaran frente al dictador. Yoshimura se levantó del trono que se había hecho y Reita gritó:

-¡Lo que hizo no tiene nombre…-

Pero la descarga eléctrica producida por el chip detuvo su discurso. Yoshimura los rodeó y dijo:

-Vaya, Kumiko. Ahora veo que estos cinco peleles conspiraban contigo en contra mía. No pudiste haber escogido a alguien mejor…-

Kumiko no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Yuuto se acercó a ella para convencerla de insultar a Yoshimura, pero su silencio acarreaba otro plan. Yuuto, al ver que su novia no hablaría, gritó:

-¡Será mejor que nos liberes, pedazo de mierda! ¡En cualquier momento te mataré…!-

Pero la descarga eléctrica pudo más que sus palabras. Yoshimura aprovechó ese silencio para ordenar a sus soldados enviarlos al calabozo. Con varas electrificadas los guiaron hasta el calabozo. Al encerrarlos, Yuuto escupió en la cara de un soldado. El mismo soldado intensificó la descarga y logró electrocutar su mano izquierda. Los soldados marcaron al resto de los prisioneros así como Aoi fue marcado. Una vez que se marcharon los soldados, Ruki se abalanzó sobre Yuuto, ahorcándolo y diciendo:

-Eres un bastardo. Por tu culpa nos oprimirán más, o peor aún, nos van a matar.-

Pero Kai lo separó. No servía en ese minuto estar peleados. Kumiko se sentó en el suelo y Uruha preguntó:

-Tengo una duda y sé que tú la resolverás. Si se supone que este gobierno vela por el pueblo, entonces ¿porqué es tan malo como los nazis?-

-Mi querido Uruha, el poder es capaz de corromper hasta el alma más pura. No distingue color político, ni credo religioso ni status social.- respondió Kumiko.

A la media hora después, los soldados llevaron a Aoi a un cuarto secreto. Lo sentaron en una silla, lo amarraron con correas sujetas a la silla y Aoi pensó de inmediato en tortura. Ya había pasado por lo mismo. Un soldado tomó una botella con agua y le arrojó un poco a la cabeza de Aoi. Él quedó confiado en que nada pasaría. Era sólo agua. Pero su percepción sobre lo que pasaba estaba errónea. No era sólo agua, sino que era agua con edulcorante. Otro soldado trajo una caja con escarabajos de Madagascar, los cuales consumían el edulcorante de la cabeza de Aoi y despedazaban de a poco la cabeza del guitarrista. Sus gritos fueron ensordecedores. Lo liberaron con un escarabajo y una vez arrojado a la celda, Reita botó el escarabajo y lo aplastó con su pie. Uruha, al ver el estado de su cabeza, lo curó de inmediato arrojando un poco de alcohol que poseía en su calcetín (bebía alcohol para desinfectar a falta de sake).

Los soldados se acercaron y Uruha escondió el alcohol. Se llevaron a Kai al mismo cuarto. Los gritos del baterista de oyeron en todo el pasillo, hasta que lo arrojaron a su celda. Sus manos sangraban al igual que sus pies. Kai ocultó sus manos, hasta que Aoi le tomó una. Sus uñas habían sido removidas una a una. Uruha le dio un poco de alcohol y Kumiko no pudo evitar quitar su mirada, ya que le había impactado la forma de ser torturado de Kai. Los soldados volvieron a la celda y sacaron a Reita. Él agachó su cabeza y se entregó al destino. La historia se repetía. Sus gritos eran escuchados como eco por todo el pasillo. Lo arrojaron a la celda con una bandita en su nariz como solía hacerlo en tiempos pasados. A Ruki le pareció extraño eso, removió la bandita y notó que su compañero había sido quemado en su nariz y en sus brazos con cigarrillo. Kumiko cubrió su boca con su mano y dijo:

-Esto es suficiente…-

Pero los soldados volvieron por Takaomi y por Yuuto. Al primero le lijaron las piernas y el abdomen para sacar alguna información valiosa. Quien se resistió a la tortura fue Yuuto, quien golpeó a los soldados como pudo. Uno de los soldados no aguantó más y al sacar su arma, dio un tiro a la cabeza de Yuuto. Kumiko había escuchado el disparo desde su celda, pero su corazón se destrozó al ver al soldado arrastrando el cadáver de Yuuto de un pie. Kumiko se corrió a un rincón y comenzó a llorar. Ruki sonrió y musitó:

-Algo bueno que resultara de esto.-

Al ver a Kumiko llorar, corrió a abrazarla para darle consuelo. Ella no lo soltó y le dijo:

-No puedo creerlo. Ellos me quitaron a mi amor de mis manos.-

Pero el llanto fue interrumpido por la entrada de otro soldado, quien arrojó a Takaomi al suelo y se llevó a Uruha. Takaomi mostró sus piernas y su abdomen y dijo:

-me llevé la mejor parte de la sesión. Lo lamento, Kumiko, pero Yuuto se rebeló y sabes lo que hacen estos tipos con gente como él.-

El soldado metió a Uruha al cuarto y otro soldado lo sentó en una silla y colocó en sus piernas unas rejillas de metal. Uruha pensó que sería eso no más la tortura, pero el soldado tiró de una cuerda que venía junto a la rejilla. Lo que le pusieron era un cilicio que ellos confiscaron de un muerto opus dei. Uruha gritó lo más fuerte que pudo de dolor y sus piernas comenzaron a sangrar. Los soldados dejaron las rejillas y lo llevaron a la celda. Reita, al ver las piernas sangrantes de Uruha, bajó sus pantalones frente a todos y removió los cilicios de sus piernas. Agarró la botella de alcohol y aplicó un poco en sus piernas. Uruha gritó por el ardor que éste producía en sus heridas y Ruki dijo:

-Esto es suficiente. Debemos terminar con esto…-

Pero el chip hizo su efecto. Todos callaron y un soldado le dijo a otro:

-Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana seguiremos con el pitufo y su pitufina.-

Los soldados se retiraron del pasillo y Ruki abrazó a Kumiko. El mensaje era claro: al amanecer, sería el turno de ambos. Ella dio un beso en su mejilla y él tomó un pedazo de papel, un lápiz y escribió un mensaje para los de la universidad. Tenía un plan entre manos. Juntó a sus compañeros de banda y a los otros prisioneros de la celda y les contó su idea. Esperarían al amanecer para llevarla a cabo. Una vez compartida la idea, removió todos los chips de sus compañeros de banda, el de Kumiko y el de Takaomi, y Kai removió el que Ruki llevaba. Ruki los juntó todos y mientras pasaba un soldado vigilando los pasillos, sigilosamente dejó los chips en el bolsillo. Kumiko sonrió y él le dijo:

-Ya verás que ocurrirá mañana con ese idiota.-

Después de cinco minutos, los guardias obligaron a los prisioneros a dormir. Esa noche, los estómagos sonaron. No habían sido alimentados desde que fueron encarcelados. Kai despertó y quitó un paquete de galletas a un guardia. Abrió el paquete y las compartió con sus compañeros de celda. Todos agradecieron el gesto de Kai y volvieron a dormir. Se venía un día duro y lleno de desafíos para ellos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Todos contra el tirano

Capítulo VIII

Todos contra el tirano

Era una nueva mañana en el calabozo del palacio de gobierno. Una mañana que tenía esa sensación de dar inicio a un nuevo día. El himno sonó y la rutina se hizo presente. Una vez terminado el himno, los soldados se llevaron a Kumiko y a Ruki a la sala de torturas. los arrojaron al suelo llegando a la sala y amarraron a Ruki a una silla. Pusieron electrodos en algunas zonas de su cuerpo y de a poco iban dando descargas eléctricas. Mientras tanto, pusieron a Kumiko frente a Ruki, removieron su ropa y delante de él comenzaron a violarla. Ruki no soportó más. Las descargas eléctricas se hacían intensas, pero lo que más le dolía era ver a su amada siendo violada. Levantó su mano derecha para romper la correa, removió la correa de su brazo izquierdo, se quitó los electrodos, removió las correas de sus piernas, tomó una pistola y disparó contra los soldados que violaban a Kumiko. Vistió a Kumiko y se la llevó de la sala. Ella sacó otra pistola y ambos dispararon contra los guardias. Ruki sacó la llave de las celdas y las repartió a todas las celdas. Los prisioneros escaparon y ambos prisioneros se encontraron con sus compañeros. De inmediato se organizaron con el resto de los prisioneros de toda la sala y corrieron hasta la entrada principal del palacio. Ruki entregó pistolas a sus compañeros y mientras se dirigían a la entrada, dispararon a cada quien impidiera su paso. Se detuvieron y Kumiko dijo:

-Yo iré junto a Ruki, Takaomi y Kai al salón del trono. Aoi, Uruha y Reita vigilarán nuestras retaguardias. El resto, vigilen el resto del palacio y tómenlo-

Todos quedaron de acuerdo con las órdenes dadas por la joven. De inmediato todos tomaron sus posiciones y se distribuyeron en torno al palacio. Ruki, mientras seguía a Kumiko, disparó contra quienes se atravesaban. El resto de sus compañeros de banda hicieron lo mismo y una vez que llegaron al salón del trono, Kai cerró la puerta y Reita, Uruha y Aoi hicieron una cerca humana en torno a la puerta. Unos soldados se iban a acercar, pero Uruha disparó contra uno de ellos y el resto huyeron despavoridos.

En el salón, Ruki y Kai se abalanzaron a los costados del trono y apuntaron en cada lado la cabeza de Yoshimura. Kumiko y Takaomi caminaron hacia el trono, se detuvieron frente al dictador y ella le dijo:

-Deja el trono o muere.-

Yoshimura se resistió a dar a Kumiko el poder, por lo que ella se acercó a él y amenazó:

-Mire, señor . Su política retrógrada sólo hizo que este país se hundiera en lamás profunda miseria. Cede su poder por el bien de la gente o mis amigos acá acabarán con su existencia-

Yoshimura comenzó a reír. No podía aceptar que una jovencita lo amenazara. No quería ceder a la petición de ella. Ruki, de la rabia que sintió en ese momento, pisó el pie de Yoshimura con tanta fuerza y Kai, aprovechando la situación, sacó una de sus uñas que removieron los soldados y se la metió en la boca. Kumiko, al verlo, gritó:

-¡Kai! No vuelvas a hacerlo-

Kai se sonrojó y se disculpó, diciendo:

-Lo siento, Kumiko, pero no puedo evitarlo-

Ruki se acercó a Kai y le susurró:

-Eres asqueroso-

Kumiko ordenó a ambos retomar sus posiciones y Takaomi, al ver la negativa de Yoshimura de negociar con una joven, dejó a Kumiko atrás y trató de negociar con Yoshimura. Pero su negativa aún seguía. Kumiko tomó un megáfono, salió a la ventana del palacio y gritó:

-¡Atención! Tenemos a Yoshimura de rehén. El precio a negociar para su libertad es la libertad de todos nosotros-

Por lo que la gente presente gritaron de alegría. La esperanza de terminar con un oscuro período estaba puesta en Kumiko, su profesor y su banda favorita. Kumiko abandonó la ventana y volvió al trono.

-Escucha el clamor de la gente. Ellos quieren ser libres, ¿no lo entiendes? Decide. Nos dejas o te vas- amenazó Kumiko. Yoshimura no cambió su posición. El poder lo había corrompido a tal punto de no querer abandonarlo. Ruki sonrió y Kumiko hizo un gesto que sólo entre ambos se entendían. Sacó del trono a Yoshimura y el dictador le dijo a Ruki:

-¡Vaya! No sabía que el liliputiense tenía fuerza-

Por lo que Kai pateó a Yoshimura. Ruki lo detuvo, ya que a Kai aún le dolían los dedos de los pies. Kai se hizo a un lado y Ruki pateó a Yoshimura. De inmediato Kumiko quitó el arma de las manos de Ruki, le dio un beso en su mejilla y apuntó al dictador.

Por su parte, en las afueras del salón, un grupo de soldados se acercaron a los tres chicos y dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Uruha y le preguntó:

-Nosotros nos rendimos ante ustedes, pero queremos saber algo: ¿Qué necesitan para completar su misión?-

Uruha no sabía, ya que el plan estaba armado. Aoi ingenió algo y les recomendó estar atentos ante una posible señal de fracaso del plan A. esperaron unos minutos, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió en el interior del salón. Yoshimura removió el arma de la mano de Kai, agarró a Kumiko de la cabeza y apuntó su cabeza con el arma. Ruki intentó quitar a Kumiko de sus brazos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Kai corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y le dijo a los tres compañeros suyos:

-Chicos, necesitamos un plan B o Kumiko muere. –

Por lo que Aoi sonrió y dio la señal a los soldados. Ellos tomaron sus armas y en un dos por tres, Aoi ordenó a Kai retirarse de la puerta. Aoi pateó la puerta y gritó:

-¡A la carga!-

Reita sólo murmuró:

-Mala idea dejarlo al mando del plan B-

Uruha rió y los tres irrumpieron en el salón junto con 50 soldados. Ellos rodearon a Yoshimura y del miedo provocado por sus soldados al rebelarse contra él, soltó a Kumiko y con una voz más bien débil, les dijo:

-Soldados, esto debe ser una broma…-

-¡Basta, tirano! Nos has amenazado con matar a nuestros hijos si no te obedecemos. Ahora decimos no más.- gritó un soldado. Kumiko sonrió y Aoi le susurró:

-idea mía.-

Reita le dio un codazo y Kai se acercó a Yoshimura. Tomó su mentón y lo amenazó:

-te quedaste solo ahora. Decide: cedes o mueres-

Yoshimura cruzó sus brazos y optó por no ceder su poder. Kai lo puso contra la pared, se alejó de ellos y Ruki gritó a los soldados:

-¡Verdes, ya saben qué hacer con él!-

Los soldados se pusieron en una fila frente a Yoshimura y con sus metralletas dispararon sin piedad contra quien abusó de sus derechos y los obligó a ejercer la violencia contra gente inocente. Kumiko sonrió y Ruki la tomó de la cintura, ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y ambos dieron la orden de detener la ejecución. Ella se acercó al cuerpo de Yoshimura y comprobó que había fallecido. Ella saltó de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Ruki. Él sonrió y ella, con megáfono en mano, se asomó a la ventana junto a Takaomi y gritó a la gente:

-¡Se acabó el sufrimiento! Los soldados del ejército mataron a tiros al dictador Yoshimura.-

Los gritos de alegría se hicieron presentes en todos los rincones de Japón. Todos corrieron a sus casas, se vistieron como solían hacerlo y volvieron a las calles a celebrar. Kumiko sacó de un bolso las ropas que habían confiscado de PSC, se las entregó a los miembros de the GazettE, entregó pelucas a cada uno y ella sacó un vestido rojo con encaje negro que habían confiscado el gobierno, soltó su cabello y todos salieron del palacio a celebrar. Lo malo había pasado al fin. Era el inicio de una nueva era para todo Japón.


	9. Cap 9: La vida vuelve a ser la de antes

Capítulo IX

La vida vuelve a ser la de antes

Con Yoshimura fuera del poder, las cosas fueron volviendo a su normalidad en Japón. En las calles ya se veía una diversidad en colores y vestimentas. Las cámaras de vigilancia desaparecieron de los rincones en donde el dictador había puesto. Con la caída de la dictadura se fueron los toques de queda y los soldados de las calles. El mayor temor de Takaomi era un período de anarquía, pero unas elecciones fueron convocadas para un mes después.

Los discos censurados volvieron a estar en el aire. Las tiendas llenaron sus estantes con aquellos discos y los lanzamientos fueron postergados hasta que fueran reestructurados acordes a lo que debían ser. Además, el contenido en la televisión dejó de estar manipulado por el gobierno, al igual que la prensa escrita.

Después de la caída de la dictadura, la gente propuso a Kumiko como primera ministra, ya que volvía al sistema que tenían antes, pero Kumiko se rehusó a serlo por encontrarse sin experiencia suficiente en la política. Kumiko regresó al emperador a Japón y el emperador la nombró canciller. Kumiko lo abrazó y agradeció el cargo dado.

Un mes después, las elecciones se realizaron. Takaomi salió elegido primer ministro de Japón. Por su parte, los miembros de the GazettE volvieron a hacer un tour por Japón y a los estudios a reeditar su disco. Ruki, después de grabar un poco, se acercó a sus compañeros y dijo:

-¡Qué bueno es volver a escribir lo que queremos!-

Kai sonrió y todos se abalanzaron sobre él. De todos modos, tenía razón. Para el álbum todos compusieron canciones, ya que la represión dejó varias ideas en sus mentes. Ruki vio una foto de Kumiko y comenzó a llorar. Desde que la nombraron canciller se mudó de departamento a una casa y no la ha vuelto a ver. Uruha lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Te aconsejo que pidas una audiencia y la vayas a ver a su oficina-

Ruki sonrió y siguió el consejo de Uruha. Abordó su auto y se fue a la cancillería a agendar una audiencia. Natsumi, la secretaria de Kumiko, lo miró extrañada y Ruki suplicó:

-por favor, es la única forma de verla. La extraño mucho.-

Natsumi sonrió y respondió:

-La canciller Satou tiene hora para mañana a las 7 pm. Tuvo suerte. Acaban de cancelar esa hora y es la última del día.-

Ruki sonrió y agradeció a Natsumi. Corrió hasta su auto y planeó todo para verla. Volvió al estudio feliz y Kai adivinó lo que ocurrió. Ruki abrazó a cada uno de sus compañeros y volvió a grabar feliz.

Al día siguiente, Ruki compró un ramo de rosas rojas, llevó un collar que había diseñado exclusivamente para ella, se acercó a la oficina y Natsumi, al verlo, lo abrazó para desearle suerte. Natsumi entró a la oficina de Kumiko y le dijo:

-Señorita Satou, un apuesto joven la espera.-

Kumiko se extrañó. Sabía que la hora fue cancelada, pero no sabía que había sido tomada por alguien más. Ella retiró sus lentes de su rostro y respondió:

-hágalo pasar, Natsumi.-

Natsumi cerró la puerta y dio la orden de entrada a Ruki. Él entró y Kumiko, al verlo, se levantó de su silla y gritó de felicidad. Corrió para abrazarlo y ambos se besaron. Kumiko comenzó a llorar de emoción y dijo:

-Esperaba verte. No sabes cuánto te extraño.-

Ruki le dio el ramo de rosas y la cajita con el collar. Al ver el collar, él le explicó que lo había diseñado para ella. Kumiko lo abrazó y agradeció el regalo. Tomó su cartera, su abrigo y le ordenó a Natsumi:

-Natsumi, puede retirarse. Me voy con él a una cita.-

Natsumi sonrió y abandonó la oficina. Kumiko tomó su mano y le susurró:

-Vamos a otro lugar.-

Ella lo llevó hasta un restorán lujoso cerca de su oficina. Allí, pidió una mesa para dos y el anfitrión los guió hasta la mesa. Allí, Ruki tomó su mano y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

-Kumiko, hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo. Te amo. Te he amado desde que llegaste a vivir junto a mí. Por favor, quiero que seas mi novia y estés conmigo para siempre.-

Kumiko comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Lo había esperado desde que Yuuto la abandonó en la lucha. Ella lo abrazó y ambos se besaron. La gente presente los ovacionó. Era un cuadro conmovedor para todos los presentes. Después de cenar, ella lo invitó a dormir a su casa. Esa noche, ambos no durmieron recordando esos momentos en que estuvieron luchando juntos.

Esa relación fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Después de unos meses, Kumiko se empezó a sentir sola, por lo que quiso que él viviera con ella, cosa que Ruki aceptó. Ambos se acostumbraron a la apretada agenda que ambos poseían. Ella se acostumbró a las giras y a los fans, mientras que él se acostumbró a los viajes y a las largas horas atendiendo a la prensa y a la gente.

Después de un tiempo, Takaomi, ya como primer ministro, Kumiko como canciller y los miembros de the GazettE pudieron dar digna sepultura a Terabithia. A la ceremonia apareció James, quien fue el prometido de Terabithia. Aoi, al verlo, creyó que era amigo de ella y le dijo:

-La amaba demasiado-

Por lo que James lo estranguló y gritó:

-¡Así que por ti mi bebita se comportaba de manera fría conmigo! Hasta antes de su muerte, me iba a separar y todo por culpa tuya.-

Kumiko los separó y Aoi se sentó a recuperar el aliento. Una vez recuperado, se levantó y dijo:

-no seas infantil. Si tu relación no estaba bien con ella, no era mi culpa.-

Una vez que se retiraron todos, Aoi se acostó en la tumba de Terabithia y llorando susurró:

- quería ser tu novio. Lo hubiésemos sido, pero el tiempo es relativo. Uno pestañea y las personas a quienes amas desaparecen. Algunas simplemente se esfuman y otras se las llevan terceros. Pero ten en cuenta que te amo y siempre te amaré.-

Se levantó de la tumba, abrazó a Kai y se fueron del cementerio. Regresaron al estudio para seguir grabando el esperado álbum.

Después de unos meses, el álbum salió a la venta. Las ventas fueron un éxito. El álbum se posicionó como número uno en ventas. Kumiko, al saber la noticia, llamó a Ruki para invitarlo a cenar. Ella, al colgar, sonrió y susurró:

-Esa es mi banda favorita. Al fin regresó su esencia, al igual que la mía.-

Los meses que siguieron fueron claves en el retorno a la democracia. Se cambiaron muchas leyes impuestas por Yoshimura y se cerraron los campos de concentración. En su lugar, se instalaron hospitales y escuelas públicas. Además, el calabozo del palacio cambió de tener celdas para prisioneros a ser un búnker en caso de catástrofes. con el fin de reconocer la labor hecha por the GazettE en la lucha por una vida mejor, el gobierno les otorgó un premio especial llamado "Premio Paz y Libertad", el cuál reconocía la lucha desinteresada de la gente por otros. Un logro aún más grande que vender discos o tener el mejor video del año.

Aoi pudo superar en parte la depresión por la muerte de Terabithia. Le costó encontrar una novia que tolerara sus momentos de tristeza. De a poco a los miembros de the GazettE les crecieron el pelo lo suficiente como para volver a viejos tiempos y recuperaron la apariencia que solían tener sobre el escenario. Los días de terror habían acabado y ellos aprovecharon eso para recuperar sus identidades. La vida les sonreía a ellos y a todo el país. Lo peor había pasado. Era hora de secar las lágrimas y continuar levantando al país. El cambio tomaría años, pero la paciencia es una gran virtud, virtud que a estas personas les sobra.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: A veces, la gente cree que sus vidas están en manos de otros. Les digo que no es así. Si quieres algo, debes luchar hasta conseguirlo. Si en ese caso no puedes solo (o sola), pide ayuda. Pero haz lo que sea para lograrlo. Nuestras vidas dependen de nuestras acciones y somos nosotros los responsables de cambiar lo que está mal en nuestro entorno. Gracias por leer este fan fic. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo, pero salió.¡ Hasta pronto!


End file.
